Begin Again
by Child of a Pineapple
Summary: Traveler : Picks up where the show left off.  The trio is back at square one, and they're running for their lives.  Multichapter.
1. Chapter One

_I just can't keep away, can I? After last night's finale of 'Traveler,' I didn't even know what to think…except that I wanted more. The problem is, the way things are looking now this is the end of the line…which means fanfiction is all I have left. And I can't think of a better way to deal with a cliffhanger like that one than to write my own ending. So, that's what I'm doing. This story picks up right where the show left off, and is my take on how things might have turned out. I've got a basic idea for an ending, but I haven't written very far ahead, so we'll just have to wait and see how this pans out._

**_DISCLAIMER/WARNINGS – I do not own 'Traveler,' or any of the characters, nor do I own any lyrics, quotes, etc. used in this story. This is rated Teen, for language, blood, violence…you know the usual. It is a multi-chapter fic, although right now I'm not exactly sure how long it will be. This is unbetaed, so any mistakes are mine and mine alone. This is set after 8th episode ('The Exchange') so all spoilers are fair game._**

**

* * *

**

_"In the middle of a gun fight... _

_In the center of a restaurant... _

_They say, "Come with your arms raised high!" _

_Well, they're never gonna get me, _

_Like a bullet through a flock of doves... _

_To wage this war against your faith in me, _

_Your__ life...will never be the same. _

_On your mother's eyes, say a prayer...say a prayer."_

_"You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison" – My Chemical Romance_

**Begin Again**

_Chapter One_

Fire and shrapnel burst forth as the car erupted in a pillar of flame. For a moment they stood there, transfixed, until Will broke their stunned silence.

"Go, go," he ordered, shoving Tyler to get him moving. "Come on, come on, _go__."_

He didn't have to tell them again – Jay and Tyler turned and bolted with him. They ran, away from the fire and twisted metal, away from the plan that shouldn't have gone so spectacularly wrong.

It was a long while before they stopped to look back. Even then black clouds bellowed up from the wreckage. Sirens wailed in the distance.

"What the hell was that?" Tyler asked finally, unable to tear his eyes away from the smoke.

Will didn't have an answer for him. "We need a car," he replied instead, scanning the area. He didn't add that he felt like sleeping for two weeks – it wasn't important. Not now, anyway.

They ended up choosing a teal Taurus in a nearly deserted lot. It had definitely seen better days – the paint on the hood had been chipped away, and scratches ran down the side. But it didn't look like anyone had been behind the wheel in a while, which was a plus – it was less likely that somebody would come looking for it.

The wound in Will's side was throbbing as he hot-wired the car, but he pushed the thought aside. He didn't have time for pain. Right now, the number one priority was to get the hell out of Dodge, and fast.

Finally the engine rumbled, and Will climbed back outside. He slid into the back, while Tyler took the wheel and Jay sat beside him in the front passenger seat. It was a small car, so space was lacking, but at that point they were grateful for anything with wheels.

Will leaned his head against the back of the seat, letting his eyes slide shut. And instant later he forced them open – he had to stay awake, they hadn't even escaped yet. But it was so damn hard, and the lull of darkness was almost overwhelming.

Tyler's eyes flicked up to meet his in the rearview mirror. "Where to?" he asked.

"West," came Will's soft response, and a few moments later he lost his fight for consciousness, drifting off into oblivion before the car was even out of park.

oooooooooooooooooo

Agent Jan Marlow felt her stomach drop, and the world tilted. For one uncertain moment she thought she might be sick, but she had to control herself. She fought to calm her breathing and quiet her heart as it threatened to beat right out of her chest.

All this time –Chambers had been involved from the very beginning. He'd tried to have her killed, they same as Borjes. The problem was, Borjes hadn't survived.

There was a quick rap of her door, and Chambers stuck his head into her office.

"How're you holding up?" he asked, sidling in and giving her what was no doubt supposed to be a concerned glance.

"Fine," she heard herself say.

"If you need anything…" Chambers let the offer hang, and nausea welled back in Marlow's gut at his feigned sympathy. For all she knew he could have pulled the trigger himself – sent the bullet spiraling right into Borjes's chest…

"I'm fine," she repeated, more firmly this time. "Thank you, but I'll be alright. I just…I just need to be alone."

He nodded respectfully, and she fought back a scream of rage and fury and shock. Chambers left without another word.

Marlow sank into her chair, stunned. How could she not have known? He'd always been so adamant to wrap this case up, to have it over and done with. She'd chalked it up to zeal for his job, for his country. She realized now that he was only trying to cover his own tracks.

With a sudden jolt she realized that Burchell and Fog really were innocent after all. As for Will Traveler – well, she had no way of knowing if he was just another pawn…or an accomplice.

The walls were closing in, choking her. She didn't know where to go, but she knew she couldn't stay here – she rose from her seat, half expecting Chambers to burst back through the door, gun raised…but he didn't. She hurried out, brushing through a crowd to the door. She'd almost escaped when—

"Agent Marlow?" Chambers called out uncertainly after her. He crossed the room, closing the gap between them.

Marlow fought the urge to run. Instead she turned to face him, shaking her head. "I'm sorry," she managed, only to find herself on the verge of tears. "I can't – I have to go home."

Chambers opened his mouth to speak, but she really couldn't take any more of his shit right then, so she turned and walked away.

oooooooooooooooooo

Jay didn't remember falling asleep, but when he opened his eyes to find his forehead pressed against the window and dawn's first rays peeking over the horizon, he realized that he must have done exactly that. He straightened out, surveying the sparse scenery.

"Where are we?" he asked, frowning. Tyler cast him a sideways glance.

"Ohio," he supplied. "Every once in a while I've been leaving the interstate, and taking the state roads. I don't think we really have a set destination. I've just been heading west." His eyes darted up to rearview mirror.

"Is he still asleep?" Jay asked, twisting in his seat to glance at Will, who was thoroughly unconscious, and slumped against the door.

"Yeah," Tyler replied with a frown. "You think we should wake him up?"

"Twenty-four hours ago he was digging a bullet out of his side," Jay pointed out, turning back around. "He could use the rest – he probably feels like shit."

"He looks like shit," Tyler murmured, his gaze returning to the road.

"…Thanks," a voice muttered from the backseat. Jay looked back to see Will sitting up, shaking his head to get his bearings. He stared out the window, frowning.

"Ohio," Tyler told him, and Will nodded.

"We can't stay in this car much longer," he said, but after that fell silent, his eyes fixed on the farms and houses that flashed by.

Tyler reached for the radio, flicking the knob just in time to catch the hourly report.

_"We have further updates on the Drexler case. Carlton Fog, father of one of the suspected bombers, died in the hospital last night. Fog was shot by an unknown suspect yesterday afternoon, moments after he was arrested for alleged contact with his son--"_

Jay turned the radio off, watching Tyler carefully. His eyes were still on the road ahead, but the color had drained from his face.

"Tyler?" Will asked quietly, but Tyler didn't answer. It was a long moment before he finally managed to speak.

"He…I mean, he tried to have us killed," he said, obviously searching for reason where there was none. "He wanted me dead, so…."

But he couldn't find the words. No one could – so they drove on in silence.

The next hour was tense, and quiet, until Will spoke up from the back.

"Pull over," he said suddenly, and Tyler complied, rolling to a halt in front of a rusted out station wagon. There was a sign taped to the window that read _"$800 – Cash."_ A man sat smoking on the front porch of an old brick house, watching them suspiciously.

Will climbed out of the car before Jay or Tyler could say a word. He paused by the driver's side door and tapped on the window, leaning in as Tyler rolled it down.

"Keep on this road, and meet me at the next gas station," Will explained. He waited for Tyler's nod before backing away and trekking up the driveway, waving to the man as he approached. He didn't even look back as the engine rumbled and Tyler and Jay drove off.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

_And that's chapter one. It's strange to be writing something multi-chapter again – I've been writing just one-shots for awhile now._

_I hoped you liked it, and please review. __Seriously.__ I mean, I'm not going to demand a certain number of reviews or anything, but if I don't get feedback, then I'm just not going to bother with this. And the automatic reviews I'll get from my sister don't count, either. So, if you want to read more, __. All I'm asking for is two more seconds of your time – and I've got no problems with anon reviews if you don't feel like logging in.__ If all goes well and I hear back from a few of you, I'll have the next chapter up by Tuesday._

**_Cop, aka Child of a Pineapple_**


	2. Chapter Two

_Uhm…wow.__ When I said I wanted a few reviews before I continued this, I was thinking, like four or five. Instead, I got twenty. I'm not complaining – actually, I'm floored. This is the best response I've ever gotten for the first chapter of a story. Of course, now I'm nervous that you guys won't like the rest as much as you __did__ the first chapter, but hey. I'll do my best to do my best…if that makes sense at all._

**_DISCLAIMER/WARNINGS – I do not own 'Traveler,' or any of the characters, nor do I own any lyrics, quotes, etc. used in this story. This is rated Teen, for language, blood, violence…you know the usual. It is a multi-chapter fic. This is unbetaed, so any mistakes are mine and mine alone. Also, all characters are liable to injury or even death, because when I write things usually get messy. Don't say I didn't warn you. _**

_

* * *

_

_"__If I had to choose between betraying my country and betraying my friend, I hope I should have the guts to betray my country.__"_

_E.M. Forster_

**Begin Again**

_Chapter Two_

"Does it run?"

The man on the porch had been watching Will curiously as he approached – now he frowned at Will's question.

"Of course it runs," the man replied slowly, still frowning. "Couldn't sell it otherwise."

"Just making sure," Will replied with a shrug, peeking in through the window.

"You weren't too worried about it." The man took a long drag from his cigarette. "You didn't complain too much when your friends left you here."

"They're not my friends," Will explained, straightening up and reaching in his pocket. "I was just catching a ride." He stepped up to the porch, counting out the bills as he went. "I'll take it."

His eyes were still locked on Will as he accepted the money. "It's dangerous to trust strangers these days," he observed quietly, pocketing the cash. "Of course," he paused, glancing over Will once again, "you look like you could probably defend yourself."

"Probably," Will agreed.

Quietly the man excused himself, then went inside to retrieve the keys. He came back a moment later, and placed them in Will's hand.

"Thanks."

The man nodded, and Will opened the door to the station wagon and slid inside. It didn't exactly purr as he turned the key in the ignition and pulled away, but it ran.

The next gas station was three miles up the road. A teal Taurus was waiting in a parking spot in front of the convenience store – Will pulled into the space beside it. He killed the engine and climbed out of the car as Jay and Tyler did the same.

"Get in," he told them, patting the roof of the station wagon. "I'll be right back."

The convenience store was the same as every other gas station mini-mart in the country. He grabbed a few bottles of water from the fridge in the back, and a couple bags of chips off a shelf. He hesitated a moment, then picked up a bottle of pain relievers before heading to the register.

The cashier was a nondescript older man, with thinning hair and narrow eyes. He scanned Will's purchases without comment.

"How far is it to the interstate?" Will asked casually as he paid.

"Just a few miles up this road," the cashier replied automatically, no doubt used to the question. "Keep going straight, and you can't miss the turn-off."

Will thanked the man, took his bags, and left. When he stepped back outside the Taurus was empty, as the other two had relocated to the station wagon. Will climbed back behind the wheel, setting the bags in the space between the front seats. He glanced to Tyler, who was sitting in the back, staring vacantly out the window, his face expressionless.

"Hey," Will said quietly, catching his attention. "Get some sleep – you drove all night."

"Yeah," Tyler replied, turning back to the window.

Will frowned, and reached into the shopping bag. He pulled out the bottle of pills, uncapping it – he poured three into his hand and swallowed them dry.

Jay, who was sitting in the front passenger's seat, watched Will carefully. "How's your side?" he asked as Will adjusted the rearview mirror.

"It'll heal." Will's tone told him not to push the subject.

Jay didn't. "Where are we going, exactly?" he questioned instead.

"Interstate's that way," Will explained, pointing out his window.

"Are we going to the interstate?"

"No," Will responded, putting the car in reverse and pulling out of the spot. "I figure we'll head north for a while before going west again. The feds are probably on our trail, and since you two usually take the quickest route out of town, they'll assume we'll do the same now. It should throw them off, at least for a while."

"And what about your people?" Jay asked next.

"They're following us, too," Will admitted with a frown. "And they don't assume anything."

"We're screwed," Jay concluded.

"Maybe. Maybe not." He turned off the main road, glancing up in the rearview mirror as he went. Tyler was already asleep, leaning against his window.

"So…where are we going, exactly?" Jay asked for the second time that morning.

"I've got a friend in Chicago," Will answered finally.

Jay didn't question him further. He shook his head, a grim smile on his face. "Some road trip, huh?"

Will couldn't help the grin that tugged at his lips.

oooooooooooooooooo

Marlow didn't think she'd slept more than two minutes all night, but the next morning she climbed out of bed all the same. She'd tossed and turned for hours, heart and mind racing, but she still hadn't come to any conclusions.

There was no way Chambers was going to let her live – especially if he found out that she was on to him. He'd already attempted to have her killed once – it was only a matter of time before he tried again.

But what was she supposed to do about it? Go back into the office, sit meekly at her desk, filling out paperwork and hoping she flew under the radar? Should she ask for a transfer? Or should she just grab a few things and run – put as much distance between herself and this place as possible.

Well, she couldn't transfer – that would be too suspicious. Maybe she could spin it, try to explain it away as post-traumatic whatever, but Chambers would catch on. And running was out the question, too – this was bigger than could hope to imagine – you couldn't escape these people.

Really, showing back up at work was the only option she had left. She'd sit at her desk, file reports, and keep to herself. At least that way, if Chambers wanted to kill her, he'd have to do it in the middle of the FBI field office.

Or, he could have someone watching her right now, in her home.

A cold chill crept up her spine. There was no use dwelling on what she couldn't control.

It was over an hour later when she finally stepped into her office, ready to begin what she expected to be the first of many, quiet days.

She couldn't have been more wrong.

oooooooooooooooooo

When Kim came to, she realized three things very quickly. First, her head was throbbing with a dull ache, like a drum beating in her skull. Second, her hands were tied tightly behind her back, stretching her shoulders uncomfortably. And third, the man standing before her didn't look like any officer of the law she'd ever seen.

The room was cramped and dimly lit. Both the floor and the walls were concrete – maybe a basement? As her mind cleared she noticed that she was upright and in a chair. The man was still watching her, a strange look in his eyes. For some reason, he was oddly familiar.

"Who are you?" she asked, her head still pounding.

"That's not important," he replied, watching her.

All of a sudden, bits and pieces of memories came back to her. She'd been arrested, and they'd put her in a van and driven her out to a deserted part of town. She'd gotten out of the car and then…darkness. A flash of pain, and then nothing.

"Where are we?"

"That's not important, either."

"What _is _important, then?" she demanded angrily. The ropes around her wrists were painfully tight, biting into her skin.

Now the man took a step closer to her, cocking his head to one side as he met her eyes. "Where are Jay and his friends?" he asked, his expression stern.

Was that what this was? Some scare tactic by the FBI to get her to talk?

"I already told Agent Chambers – I don't know."

She hadn't anticipated his next move. With an angry glare he raised his arm and back-handed her. Pain shot across her cheek, and the force sent her reeling. She could have sworn she saw stars.

Now he was watching her again, a cold look in his eyes. Kim was suddenly aware that whoever this man was, he wasn't part of the FBI. He pulled off his jacket, and Kim saw the glint of a knife in his belt. His eyes followed her gaze, and for the first time, he smiled.

"Let me go," she whispered, trying desperately to free her hands, but to no avail.

"I will," he promised her, "but not until I get what I want."

"I don't know anything!" she protested, her voice rising.

"That's not what I'm after."

Fear gripped her chest, and she drew in a sharp breath. The man was leering, waiting for her response.

"You can't do this," she replied, trying to keep her voice from shaking. "He won't let you."

She hadn't even said Jay's name, but they both knew who she was talking about nonetheless. A cruel grin flitted across the man's features, and he leaned in so close that his breath tickled her ear.

"I know."

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

_I'd just like to thank you guys again for all the feedback – it's really left me with a good feeling. And it definitely motivates me to get this done, so I don't have to keep you all waiting. Translations – I wouldn't mind getting another ten bazillion reviews for this chapter, too. Like I said, I'm fine with anon reviews – the only downside is I won't be able to respond to you._

_Once again, thanks so much! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can – I'm shooting for this weekend._

**_Cop_**


	3. Chapter Three

_Alright, here I am with chapter three. I'm not sure how I feel about this one…but this is just how it turned out. This is the longest chapter yet, and except for one section at the beginning, the boys dominate the whole thing. A few people said they wanted more of them in the last chapter, and their POVs are my favorite to write, so all in all that worked out pretty well._

**_DISCLAIMER/WARNINGS – I do not own 'Traveler,' or any of the characters, nor do I own any lyrics, quotes, etc. used in this story. This is rated Teen, for language, blood, violence…you know the usual. It is a multi-chapter fic, although right now I'm not exactly sure how long it will be. This is unbetaed, so any mistakes are mine and mine alone. This is set after 8th episode ('The Exchange') so all spoilers are fair game. Also, all characters are liable to injury or even death, because when I write things usually get messy. Don't say I didn't warn you._**

* * *

**Begin Again**

_Chapter Three_

"_A lie would have no sense unless the __truth were__ felt as dangerous.__"_

_Alfred Adler_

"Agent Marlow?"

Her head shot up from where she'd been bent over her desk. She felt her heart leap up into her throat -- Agent Chambers was standing in her doorway.

"We need to talk," he said firmly.

"What's the matter?" she asked, finding her voice. She resisted the urge to reach for her gun.

"You've heard about Jack Freed." It wasn't a question – who hadn't heard that the Director of Homeland Security had been blown to pieces?

"Yes."

"And have you heard about Kim Doherty?" he asked next.

Marlow frowned. She didn't like where this was going. Slowly, she shook her head, not trusting herself to speak.

"She's missing," Chambers explained shortly.

"_What_?"

"Her transport was attacked last night," Chambers told her, "Both of the agents with her were killed, and she's gone."

"Are there any leads?" she asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

"No." Agent Chambers shook his head. "But we all know who has to be behind it."

He paused, obviously waiting for her answer. No, waiting for the right answer. Because he _definitely_ didn't want to hear what she actually thought – that Chambers had most likely silenced Kim Doherty, just like he had Carlton Fog, and Agent Borjes.

"Burchell," she responded a moment later, watching for his reaction.

"Who else?" he replied. If that was a test, she must have passed. "Doherty helped him get away from you at the night club – she's probably been involved all along." He frowned. "And it gets worse – there's no sign of Burchell or the others anywhere in the city."

"They couldn't have escaped," Marlow protested.

"Apparently they slipped through." Chambers gave Marlow a long glance, as if debating something, before continuing. "I want you to start with the security tapes of all the exits – if they really did make it out, we'll have them on camera."

A cold pit of dread settled in Marlow's gut. "But I thought--"

Chambers raised a hand to quiet her. "You know the suspects better than anyone we've got. I need you back on the case."

So much for flying under the radar. Marlow forced herself to nod.

"Thank you, sir," she managed. "I won't let you down again."

Chambers watched her for a moment longer.

"We'll catch them," he said finally. "We won't let Borjes's death go unpunished."

But Marlow already she wouldn't. She'd avenge his death, even if she had to point the gun at Chambers's heart and pull the trigger herself.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

They drove north for a few hours, through Ohio all the way up to the shores of Lake Erie, before they turned west again, following back roads into Indiana.

The first time they stopped it was to grab something to eat – the bags of chips were long since gone – and to get new clothes. They parked outside a thrift shop, and Will put his hand on the door.

"I'll only be a minute," he explained. Jay opened his mouth to protest, but he hesitated, unsure of what to say.

Obviously he still had his doubts – and Will really couldn't blame him. After everything that happened he was lucky that Tyler and Jay were putting up with him so well. But the truth was, they needed him, at least if they had any hope of getting their lives back.

Will met Jay's gaze and put on his most sincere expression. "I'm not going anywhere," he said honestly. "Look, if we're in this together, then I need you to trust me, alright?"

It was ironic really, since he was, after all, the orchestrator of their own personal hell, and the look in Jay's eyes told Will he was thinking the same thing.

"And besides," Will pointed out, "I'm less likely to be recognized."

He noticed the way Jay almost rolled his eyes, just before turning back to look at Tyler.

"He's right," Tyler replied simply.

Jay shook his head, then glanced back at Will.

"Just hurry," he said finally, and Will left without another word. Ten minutes later he returned, tossing a few bags into the back with Tyler before reclaiming his seat, and they left.

When they stopped again, it was outside a run-down motel in northern Indiana, close to the Illinois border. They pulled into an empty parking lot, and stopped right in front of the office. Will climbed out and stepped up to the door – it was locked, and there was a note taped to it. He pulled it off and read through, shaking his head as he walked back to the car. Wordlessly he handed it to Jay before heading to the trunk.

"Call if you want a room – 247-9206," Jay read aloud.

"What?" Tyler asked incredulously. Jay passed him the note before following Will out of the car.

"Should we call?" he asked Will, who had already pulled the bags from the trunk and closed it. But Will didn't answer – instead he walked to the furthest room, picked the lock, and slipped inside. Jay looked back to Tyler, who had stepped up behind him, the bags from the thrift shop in his grasp. Tyler raised his eyebrows, then walked in after Will.

By the time they were all inside Will had already opened the door that connected the first room to the one adjoining it. Tyler surveyed their surroundings, disgust and shock mingled on his face. Chunks of carpet were missing, the tacky wallpaper was peeling all the way to the drywall, the sink was rusted, and a stain that looked suspiciously like blood adorned the kitchen table. He reached over and flipped a switch, obviously surprised when the lights actually came on.

"This is the shittiest hotel I've ever squatted in," he said finally. "Scratch that – it's the only hotel I've ever squatted in."

"Well, it's not the Hampton," Will admitted, tossing the bags onto one of the beds. Dust flew up in clouds at the impact. "Or the Holiday Inn. But I've seen worse."

"Really."

"Jay, why don't you pull the car around to the back," Will suggested, rummaging through the clothes Tyler had brought in and dividing them into three stacks. "We don't want anyone spotting it from the road."

Jay nodded and slipped back outside. Will finished his sorting and tossed a few articles over to Tyler, before picking up another pile himself. He paused just long enough to grab some medical supplies from his bag before heading into the bathroom.

It was in a similar state to the rest of the room. Rust and grime coated the sink, toilet, and tub, but Will didn't care enough to dwell on it. He showered and dressed quickly before examining his wound. It was like he'd told Jay earlier – it would heal, but for now, it was throbbing incessantly. He replaced the bandage before slipping back into the room. Tyler looked up from his perch on the end of one of the beds, but he didn't rise. Will heard the water running in the adjoining room – apparently Jay was in the other shower.

Silently Will rummaged through his bag once more, pulling out the bottle of pain relievers. He swallowed three, ignoring Tyler's sideways glance.

"You alright?" Tyler asked casually.

"Fine," Will replied quickly, sitting down on the second bed.

Like Jay, Tyler let the subject rest. He reached for the remote and flicked on the television. It was a news broadcast, but Will didn't pay much attention – at least not until he heard Tyler's sudden curse.

A woman's face was on the screen, and a voiceover filled viewers in on the details.

_"—disappeared yesterday shortly after her arrest. Her transport was attacked, killing two guards--"_

It was a picture of Kim.

Will had to make a split second decision – one that he knew had dire consequences either way.

"Turn it off," he said suddenly.

Tyler looked over, his brow furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"Turn the TV off," Will repeated. He could still hear the water running, but they only had a few minutes before Jay returned.

Tyler was staring in open confusion, obviously trying to comprehend exactly what Will wanted him to do.

"We have to tell him," Tyler said finally. "Jay has to know."

Will shook his head, his face set. "You don't get it, do you? _They_ have her, Tyler. This is them trying to draw us back to New York. We can't go."

"We can't leave her," Tyler shot back, standing. "Look what they did to Maya."

Will felt a stab of guilt, but he brushed it off. He couldn't save Maya, and they couldn't save Kim. They had to keep going, and they had to find the truth -- no matter what.

"If Jay finds out, he'll go back there," Will said evenly. "If he goes back, they'll catch him. And if they catch him, they'll kill him."

Tyler shook his head, visibly stunned. "This is bullshit."

"How're you going to stop him from going when he finds out?" Will demanded, rising to his feet as well. "The best way to help Kim is to bring these people down. Now turn it off."

They both froze as the water shut off. Tyler's eyes smoldered angrily as he met Will's gaze.

"If she dies, Will…" He didn't have to finish the sentence – each one knew that they'd both be responsible, that Jay would never forgive them if he found out they'd kept something like this from him.

"Turn it off," Will hissed.

Tyler only hesitated a second longer before reaching over and flipping off the television. A moment later they heard the creak of rusted hinges, and Jay appeared in the connecting doorway. He paused, glancing between Tyler and Will.

"What's going on?" he asked finally.

Tyler glared at Will furiously – Will returned an even stare.

"Nothing," Tyler said finally, and Will let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

Jay was quiet for a moment longer, unsure if he should push for details. But then his expression softened – he'd chalk it up to a fight about the Drexler and Will's betrayal and he wouldn't be surprised. After all, he'd been the one using Will as a punching bag not even two days earlier.

"How long are we staying here?" he asked finally, and the tension between the other two finally shattered.

"Just until tonight," Will explained, tearing his eyes away from Tyler's to meet Jay's. "We're less than an hour away, but we're better off waiting until it's dark. All the major cities will be on high alert after the Drexler."

Tyler made a small sound of contempt at that statement. Will pretended not to hear – Tyler could hate him all he wanted, as long as he kept quiet.

"What about this friend of yours?" Jay asked. "Can he help us?"

"He's got something we need," Will answered vaguely.

Jay shook his head. "That won't work anymore Will," he said firmly. "We're a part of this, too. If you want us to trust you, we need the truth."

Tyler shot Will a pointed glare, which he ignored.

"Information," Will admitted finally. "Freed said this goes beyond the Drexler – he might know how far."

"Might?" Jay echoed.

Will shook his head. "It's all we've got to go on."

"So, Chicago," Tyler said, finally speaking up. "Then what?"

"We won't know until we get there."

Tyler nodded. "I just hope you're right about this."

He wasn't talking about Chicago.

"Yeah," Will said, frowning. "Me too."

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

_Like I said…I don't really know how I feel about this chapter. I'm working on chapter four, and I hope to have it up early next week. Until then, thanks for reading, and please review!_

**_Cop_**


	4. Chapter Four

_Welcome to chapter four! This just so happens to be the longest yet, since it'll be at least a week before I update again. I'm going out of town on Friday, and I won't be back for a few days – I plan on writing the next chapter while I'm gone, though._

_I'd like to take a moment to thank **Rosa Lui** __for beta-ing this chapter. You deserve truckloads of hugs, my dear._

**_DISCLAIMER/WARNINGS – I do not own 'Traveler,' or any of the characters, nor do I own any lyrics, quotes, etc. used in this story. This is rated Teen, for blood, violence, and especially in this chapter, very strong language. This is set after 8th episode ('The Exchange') so all spoilers are fair game. Also, all characters are liable to injury or even death, because when I write things usually get messy. Don't say I didn't warn you._**

**

* * *

**

**Begin Again**

_Chapter Four_

_"__Only __trust__ thyself, and another shall not betray thee.__"_

_William Penn_

During the day, Chicago would have been packed, the streets thronging with people and chatter and _life_. But they weren't exactly there for the atmosphere – so Jay, Tyler, and Will slipped into the city in the dead of night, when the streets were empty and cold.

A light drizzle had picked up sometime during the drive, the raindrops tapping the roof of the car as they approached the city limits. But the further they trekked into the urban jungle, the harder the droplets fell, until the torrent wholly engulfed them. Between the downpour and the darkness, it was nearly impossible to make out the road ahead.

The clock read four minutes to midnight. Will drummed his fingers on the wheel as they waited out a red light.

"Where does your friend live?" Jay asked, watching as a lone figure as he cross the street, jacket pulled up over his head to shield himself from the rain.

"We're close," Will responded quietly. The light flicked to green, and he drove on.

"How do you know him?" Tyler wanted to know.

So many questions. Will fought the urge to sigh. He found himself wondering how he, of all people, had ended up with such curious friends.

But then again, he hadn't picked them, had he? They had just been an assignment – an assignment that couldn't have gone more wrong. And yet, here he was.

"We've worked together," Will said finally, leaving them to figure out the rest.

Tyler frowned. "And you're sure he'll help?"

"Positive," Will replied firmly. _Whether he wants to or not._

At long last they pulled into a parking garage, and came to a stop in the farthest corner. He killed the engine, but sat for a moment longer.

"This might take a while," he told them. "If anyone shows up, just leave. I'll meet you back here in the morning."

"Will, wait." Jay frowned. "We're coming with you."

Will shook his head. "You're better off here – trust me."

And before either of them could protest further, Will climbed out of the car and slipped off into the night.

oooooooooooooooooo

"You still think he's coming?"

Kim lifted her head to meet her captor's eyes. She still hadn't remembered why she recognized him, but she just couldn't shake the feeling that she knew him from somewhere.

"He'll come," she replied firmly. She knew he would. It hadn't even been two days yet. Or had it? She'd had trouble keeping track of time down here.

The man shrugged. "If you say so. But personally," he added, a serpentine grin stealing across his features, "I wouldn't count on him so much."

He wanted her to ask why, and she hated giving in to him – but she had to know.

"Why?"

"He's already out of the city," the man told her matter-of-factly. "He left with his friends last night."

Despite her current ordeal, Kim was relieved – Jay had escaped.

But an instant later that feeling of dread had redoubled. If Jay wasn't here to save her, then who would? And something else the man had said bothered her.

"Friends?" she echoed.

"He and Fog weren't alone," her captor explained. "Traveler was with them. And they're _long_ gone."

_What? _"But…he set them up," she stammered.

"That's right." He was smiling again, and he leaned in closer. "This looks bad for you, doesn't it?"

A shiver crept up her spine.

"Have you wondered what happens if they don't come back?" he whispered. He didn't wait for her answer. "You won't be useful anymore. You'll be worthless – like a sick animal. Do you know what we do to sick animals?"

She could guess.

"We put them out of their misery." He was leering again, and he had that knife in his hand. He brought it up close to her face, the point digging into her chin. She inhaled sharply through her nose, but didn't move.

They stayed frozen that way for several minutes, until her captor sighed and let his hand drop, and the knife with it.

"Three days," he told her seriously, taking a step back. "If they're not back in three days, you die."

oooooooooooooooooo

For a top secret government organization, his people sure had a shitty taste in real estate. Will climbed four stories of rickety stairs to his destination, dodging vagrants who littered the stairwell, and once a shouting couple whose argument had carried out into the hallway.

Finally he found himself outside room 407. After a quick glance to make sure he was free from prying eyes, he picked the lock and let himself inside.

The interior of the apartment was in total darkness – and it was silent. Granted, it was the middle of the night, but still…something was wrong.

Will tensed an instant before he was tackled from the side. The force sent both Will and his assailant into the wall – Will struck out with his fist, catching the other man in the chin. His head snapped back, but then he was lashing out wildly, trying desperately to make contact. When he finally landed a punch he had the fortune – or misfortune, on Will's part – to strike Will in the side, his fist connecting with the two day old bullet wound.

Pain exploded, and for a second Will saw stars. In that brief moment of weakness his assailant landed another two punches, and for the first time Will regretted not letting Jay and Tyler tag along as back-up. He finally found the presence of mind to burrow his fist into his opponent's gut, knocking the wind out of him. In the flurry of movement that followed, his assailant took another two hits in the stomach, and he managed to clip Will in the mouth.

At last Will wrestled him to the ground, pinning him down with a knee to his chest. The other man struggled, and Will finally had the opportunity to draw a knife from his belt. He forced it through one of his attacker's flailing hands, effective staking it to the carpeted floor.

His assailant let out a howl of pain – Will silenced him with a blow to the temple that knocked him out cold.

Will sat back, breathing heavily. His lip was split, but that wasn't the worst of it – the wound in his side had begun to bleed again.

"Dammit, Tom," he muttered to the unconscious man below him. With a sigh, he wrenched the knife from his hand, and began to drag Tom's still form into the kitchen. He was long and lanky – stringy red hair fell in curtains across his face, a scraggly beard stretched across his chin, and beneath his closed lids brown eyes danced fitfully back and forth.

By the time Will had him tied securely to one of the dining chairs, Tom had already started to stir. Will sat in a chair opposite him, watching patiently until his eyes fluttered open.

"I didn't do it!" Tom shouted automatically, his eyes frantic. He struggled furiously to escape his bonds.

"What are you talking about?" Will asked.

"I…" Tom trailed off, frowning. "Fuck, Will, you know what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't."

Tom's eyes darted around the room, as if he were afraid someone was listening in. "Maya," he said finally, his tone hushed and slightly ominous.

Oh. Right.

Tom was talking again – so fast now that his words were slurring. "'Cuz they're saying you're killing everyone you can get your hands on, Will. They said you've lost it." He paused, licking his lips. "I heard you even got to Freed. Fucking blew him to smithereens. But I swear, Will – I didn't know, I didn't have a fucking clue what they were going to do to her."

Will leaned forward in his chair and said, quite simply, "That's not what I'm here for."

Tom furrowed his brow in confusion. "Then what the hell did you tie me up for, then?" he demanded.

"I need information."

Furiously, Tom shook his head. "No, Will – I don't know shit. Honest."

Will shook his head. "Don't fuck with me, Tom," he said warningly.

"I swear!"

"This doesn't stop with the Drexler and you know it." Will's eyes were narrowed, his tone accusatory.

"I don't know anything!" Tom protested.

"You want me to blow you up, too?" Will asked, leaning close to whisper menacingly into Tom's ear. "Splatter you all across the fucking ceiling? Is that what you want, Tom?"

"Fuck, Will," Tom groaned, trying again to free his hands.

Suddenly the knife was back in Will's grasp. He watched as Tom's eyes flickered to it before crossing around to his back, out of his vision.

"But that'd be too quick," Will said slowly, calmly. "I don't know about you, but I'd like this conversation to last a little while."

He dug the butt of the knife into the slit in Tom's palm, eliciting a whimper.

"Where should we start, then?" Will wondered aloud. He brought the blade up against Tom's thumb. "A finger?" He moved it up to the side of his head. "An ear?" Now he reached around, holding the knife right up in his face, the point hovering just in Tom's periphery. "Hell, Tom, I'm even up for taking an eye."

"Please," Tom whispered. He was trembling.

"Talk," Will demanded harshly.

"I don't--"

Will jerked the knife closer, so the pointed brushed against his eyelid. Tom let out a terrified yelp.

"Alright," he gasped, sweat beading her brow. "Every month they send me this envelope," he began, his voice shaking as much as the rest of him. "I'm not supposed to open it – I just put it in a safety deposit box at this bank in Peoria." He took a deep breath before continuing, his gaze latched on the knife. "Somebody else picks it up – I never know who."

"What's the box number?" Will asked.

"214. But it won't do you any good – they only let joint renters or some shit into it."

Will knew he'd have a time getting around that, but he'd think of something. "When were you last there?"

"This afternoon," Tom whispered. "The other guy will probably pick it up first thing tomorrow."

"Is there anything else I should know?" Will asked finally.

"No," came Tom's reply, and Will believed him.

With a nod, Will pulled the knife away from Tom's face. Tom's body sagged with relief. He opened his mouth to speak, but by that time Will had snatched an empty beer bottle from the kitchen counter and basked it against the back of Tom's head. Glass shattered and tumbled nosily to the floor, and Tom slumped forward.

Will turned away and surveyed the cramped kitchen. His eyes fell onto a stack of letters next to the fridge, and he rifled through them until he found what he was looking for. A letter from the Busey Bank in Peoria – complete with an address.

"It was nice seeing you again." Will gave Tom's limp form a little wave before stepping over the shards of glass and hurrying from the apartment.

oooooooooooooooooo

"How long do you think he'll be?"

Jay and Tyler were still in the parking garage, waiting for Will's return, and Jay found the silence stifling.

Tyler looked up at Jay's query and shrugged noncommittally. "Who knows? He'll come back when he's got whatever he's after."

They lapsed into silence again – Jay wished they hadn't. If he wasn't talking, then he'd be thinking – and he really wasn't up for that at the moment.

Ever since he'd seen her last at the night club, Jay hadn't been able to get Kim out of his mind. They'd left so quickly – he hadn't even seen what had happened to her. And although he was loathe to admit it, even to himself, chances were she'd been arrested for helping him. Aiding a terrorist came with some heavy charges…and it was entirely his fault.

"Damn," he muttered, pressing his eyes closed, trying to block out images of Kim alone in a dark cell.

"What?" Tyler asked, tearing his gaze away from the window.

"Nothing," Jay replied mechanically. With a sigh, he struggled to find the words. "It's just…I don't know." He paused, shaking his head. "I'm worried about Kim," he admitted finally.

"Yeah," Tyler responded quietly, but his voice had a strange quality to it – Jay wasn't sure what to make of that.

"Tyler?" Jay questioned, glancing back at his friend. Something wasn't right.

"I mean, I get it," Tyler responded quickly. "Everyone we care about keeps getting dragged into this shit." He paused, shaking his head. "My brother's probably pissed as hell right now."

That threw Jay for a loop. In the years Jay had known him, Tyler had only mentioned his brother once or twice. He'd gotten the impression the two of them weren't close.

"What do you mean?" Jay asked cautiously.

Tyler shrugged. "He's never had to worry about…taking over the family, or anything," he explained. His voice suddenly took on a bitter tone. "Of course, that was before our father tried to have me killed." Tyler frowned, staring out the window. "I wonder if he knew…"

"He couldn't have," Jay assured him. At least, he hoped not. But as tangled as things had become, it almost wouldn't surprise him.

But something about the conversation was still bothering Jay. It wasn't like Tyler to bring up personal issues – and the way he'd rushed into the topic, it was like he'd been trying to change the subject. And then there was his reaction to Jay's mention of Kim…

Jay opened his mouth to speak again, but Tyler suddenly tensed, his gaze focused on something outside that Jay couldn't see.

"What--?"

"_Shh_." Tyler hissed.

"What is it?" Jay asked again, his voice low.

An instant later Tyler had climbed out of the back and into the driver's seat. He turned the key, starting the engine.

"That's the third time that cop car's driven past," Tyler explained, backing out of the parking space.

"It's a bad neighborhood," Jay pointed out.

"Yeah, and we're two wanted terrorists lurking in a parking garage in the middle of the night," Tyler shot back. He was already peeling away to the exit.

"What about Will?" Jay asked.

"We'll come back for him in the morning, like he said." Tyler's face was set. "He was right – we can't just sit here and wait to get caught."

Jay couldn't argue, so he just sat back as Tyler sped off into the streets of Chicago.

oooooooooooooooooo

Will shoved his hands deeper into his pockets. It had been a long trek back to the parking garage, but it was finally in sight. His side was still bleeding, and he could already feel the beginnings of a spectacular bruise blossoming on his jaw line. But at least it had stopped raining – and he was here.

The problem was, Jay and Tyler _weren't_. With a sinking feeling he realized that they must have run into trouble. He only hoped that they'd escaped, and would be back for him in the morning.

With few options left, Will trudged through the garage to the stairwell. He settled himself on the concrete, his back up against the wall, and watched the doorway.

He hadn't meant to doze off, but all of a sudden he was jolted awake. In the distance he could hear the sounds of busy streets and congested traffic – it was morning – and closer, two voices speaking in whispers.

"Should we wake him up?"

"We can't just leave him here."

"I know that – damn."

"What?"

"He's bleeding again."

The first voice was Jay, and the other Tyler. Now there was a hand on his shoulder.

"Will?"

"…fine," he heard himself mumble. Will forced his eyes open, and it took him a moment to adjust to the sudden brightness. Jay was crouched down in front of him, and Tyler leaned in the open doorway.

"Are you alright?" Jay was asking, watching him carefully.

In response, Will forced himself to his feet, and brushed past Tyler to climb into the backseat of the car. A moment later Jay and Tyler followed him – Jay taking the wheel and Tyler in the front passenger seat. He noticed both their eyes watching him in the rearview mirror – but he said nothing – he simply rummaged around his bag for bandages. The bleeding had slowed to a stop, but he didn't want to leave the wound uncovered.

"I thought you said this guy was your friend," Tyler said finally, recapturing Will's attention.

"Yeah, well, I used the term loosely," Will retorted, effectively ending the conversation before adding, "Peoria's about three hours away from here."

Jay picked up the hint and shifted the car into drive. "What's in Peoria?" he asked as they pulled out of the garage.

"A safety deposit box," Will explained. "We need what's inside."

"How do we get in it, though?" Tyler asked.

"I'll figure something out."

It wasn't really an answer, but it was all he could give them – so they sped off, leaving Chicago in the rearview mirror.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

_I rewrote the scene with Jay and Tyler in the car literally five times. It kept turning into "caring and sharing hour," and I hated it. Now it's at least close to what I wanted. And as far as giving Tyler a brother…that's not really something I made up – at least not totally. They said in the show that he's the eldest son – which implies that there are more. And anyway, everybody needs a brother._

_So…I'm turning nineteen this Saturday…huzzah! And you know what I'd like for my birthday? Reviews – wink, wink, nudge._

_Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter – it was my favorite so far to write (except that damn scene with Jay and Tyler…grr)._

**_Cop_**


	5. Chapter Five

_Look, I'm really, really sorry about the delay. And I know you don't want excuses, but I've been dealing with a _lot_ lately, and I'm working two jobs, and this story is causing problems on top of that. But I wouldn't let myself sleep until this was finished, so here it is. I'm not sure I like it, but the chapter's finally done._

_I apologize for any typos, but it's __almost seven__ in the morning, and __I haven't slept__. Also, there aren't any appearances by Marlow or Kim __this time around__ – someone said they missed the FBI last chapter, and I meant to include them this time…but it didn't work out like that. By the time I finished the last section, I knew I wouldn't be able to write the scenes the way I wanted to, so I pushed them back. Sorry._

**_DISCLAIMER/WARNINGS – I do not own 'Traveler,' or any of the characters, nor do I own any lyrics, quotes, etc. used in this story. This is rated Teen, for blood, violence, and especially in this chapter, very strong language. This is set after 8th episode ('The Exchange') so all spoilers are fair game. Also, all characters are liable to injury or even death, because when I write things usually get messy. Don't say I didn't warn you._**

_

* * *

_

**Begin Again **

_Chapter Five _

_"I'm not upset that you lied to me, I'm upset that from now on I can't believe you." _

_Friedrich Nietzsche_

Peoria, Illinois – heart of the Midwestern stereotype and current location of three very wanted fugitives.

At the moment, Will, Jay, and Tyler were parked outside the Busey Bank – in another six minutes, a teller would come and unlock the front doors. A tense silence had settled over the trio, until Tyler finally spoke up.

"What if this guy's already picked it up?" he wanted to know. "What do we do then?"

"The bank hasn't even opened yet," Jay reminded him. The clock ticked one minute closer even as he spoke.

"But what if he came in last night?" Tyler protested.

"That'd be too obvious," Will pointed out. "There's no way it'd be dropped off and picked up on the same day."

Actually, Will doubted there'd even be anyone here to pick it up this morning. And if they couldn't find a way into the box on their own, they'd be staking this place out indefinitely.

Maybe Jay was thinking along the same lines, because he'd caught his glance, a worried frown playing at the corners of his lips.

"Do you know how to get in?" he asked. Clearly he was still skeptical – that was because he hadn't seen what Will had just spotted out in the parking lot. Or, more specifically, _who _Will had spotted in the parking lot.

"I do," Will replied. He watched as the figure crossed the lot up to the front door.

"You do?" Tyler asked.

Will turned to glance into the back seat. "You still think someone's already picked up the envelope?" he asked. He nodded his head at the window. "She's from Hometown."

Now Tyler and Jay both craned their necks to catch sight of the woman letting herself into the bank – leggy and tan, with blonde hair cropped short to frame her face.

"Her?" Tyler raised his eyebrows.

The woman disappeared into the building.

"Now what?" Jay asked. "Swipe it before she leaves?"

"I've got a plan," Will promised.

"And you didn't before?" Tyler asked incredulously.

Will ignored the statement. "You won't like it," he added.

"Try us," Jay told him.

He did.

They didn't like it.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Delia Kincaid figured she was set. She had a sweet gig as a secretary for a respected (and _very_ rich) CEO, a posh, upscale office, a classy apartment, and a sleek convertible.

Sure, her boss expected her to fuck him at least twice a week, right there on his desk, but it wasn't really a big deal.

Especially since, as an ex-prostitute, she was used to that sort of thing.

She'd thought it was the end of the line back then – one too many run ins with the law, and this was it. Her days as a call girl – hell, as a free woman (not that she'd really been free in the first place) were over.

Then _he'd_ shown up.

She'd asked who he was. He'd told her to just shut the hell up and listen. He'd said that he worked with a group of people working _very_ hard to protect America.

Fuck America, she'd told him. She'd fucked just about everyone else.

That's when he'd smiled and said she was exactly what they'd been looking for.

They needed someone to keep a close eye on a certain businessman. And by close, they meant _close._She took a position as his secretary, and she'd been there ever since.

It was her job to keep tabs on him, monitoring his every move, recording everything that went on behind closed doors.

And then, about a year ago, they started sending envelopes – she'd drive out to Peoria once a month and pick it up from a safety deposit box. She just did her job, and did her best not to think to hard about it all. Because the deeper she found herself in this shit, the more she doubted they were _really_ trying to protect the home of the brave.

So every month she found herself marching into the Busey Bank in Peoria – and today was the day. She'd slipped inside just as the doors had opened, spoken to a manager (who'd spent most of the conversation ogling her ample chest), and grabbed the envelope in under five minutes.

But just as her sexy little Lexus came into view, Delia felt the tip of a knife poke into her back.

The parking lot was empty – aside from this new presence, she was alone.

"Hello, Will," she murmured, her voice a purr. "They told me you might come."

Although they'd only met once, and briefly, Delia had heard a thing or two about Will Traveler – she'd knew that he was a loose cannon, and not at all opposed to cold blooded murder. Fortunately, she also been informed that he needed her, and as long as things stayed that way, she'd stay alive.

Then again, if things went south, she was expected to do something she'd just as soon avoid. But orders were orders, and for now, she'd just have to play it by ear.

Will didn't speak – he simply placed his free hand on her shoulder and guided her towards a station wagon, with two men waiting inside.

"How's your girlfriend?" Delia asked slyly. "Oh, _wait_…"

She came to a halt as the knife burrowed deeper into her skin, biting into her flesh. She stifled a gasp.

"I could scream," she whispered, a hitch in her breath.

"You'd be dead before you hit the ground," Will shot back.

He wasn't the sort of guy you fucked around with – and Delia knew a thing or two about fucking.

"I guess we'd better keep moving, then," she said quietly.

Will shoved her forward, none too gently. He opened the back door and pushed her in before following her inside himself.

Delia settled herself in the seat, adjusting the hem of her short, black dress. She glanced up to find the eyes of the two men up front watching her in the rearview mirror.

"Hey, aren't you the guys that blew up that museum?" Delia asked, smiling coyly.

Before either could respond, Will reached across her and into the purse resting at her hip. He pulled out the envelope and opened it swiftly, reading and rereading the paper inside. He held it up, and for the first time Delia read the neatly typed print.

_En masse._

"What is this?" Will demanded.

"I've got no idea," Delia replied airily.

An instant later Will had her wrist in his grasp, and he twisted her arm painfully. A strangled scream escaped her lips and she tried to jerk away, but it was useless.

The man in the front passenger seat was frowning. "Will," he said uncertainly.

"We've talked about this, Jay," Will replied evenly. He glanced out the window, making sure the parking lot was clear – that no one had heard Delia cry out. "Tyler, drive," he said finally.

With a nod, Tyler pulled out of the parking space and they were gone, leaving the bank behind.

"Let me go," Delia ground out.

"Not until you talk." If possible, Will tightened his grip. If he pulled her arm back any further, the bone would snap and splinter and –

"Alright," she hissed. "I tell you, just – just _let_ _go_."

The last part was a desperate whisper.

Finally, Will released her hold on her wrist – but he held up the knife, his eyes warning her not to try anything. Not that she could do much – she was in car with three men, speeding towards the city limits.

"What is this?" Will asked again, motioning to the envelope.

"It's a code," Delia explained. She massaged her forearm carefully, flexing her fingers as feeling returned. "It says we're going ahead with the plan."

"Plan?" Tyler repeated.

Delia glanced up to him, then back to Will. "_They've_ got me working for Harper Enterprises out in Topeka," she told them. "Secretary for the CEO – I've been watching him for almost four years, with no directive – until this."

She gestured to the envelope on the seat.

"Keep talking," Will warned her. "What's the directive?"

Delia shook her head swiftly. "I can't tell you that."

She knew it was coming, but she couldn't stifle the gasp of pain that escaped when Will grabbed her arm again, twisting it back and pulling her close. The knife found its way to her throat, pressing into her skin.

"What's the directive?"

From the corner of her eye, Delia saw Jay turn around in his seat. He opened his mouth to protest, but Will shot him a look that silenced him immediately.

"You've got one more chance," Will told her. He meant it.

"I can't…" She took a deep breath, steadying herself. "Look, you can't stop this. Even if you kill me, it's still going to happen."

"What's going to happen?" Will demanded. The knife never left her throat.

There was no alternative. She'd said what she needed to say – there was no point in carrying on this way any longer. She managed to slip her free hand into her purse, and her fingers wrapped around an object inside.

"Sorry, Will," she whispered.

His eyes widened in realization a second before it happened, but it was too late. Delia pulled the syringe from her purse and slid the needle into her own neck. She gasped as the toxin burned fire and ice through her veins – spasms wracked her body as darkness closed in around her, and everything faded away.

ooooooooooooooooooo

He should have seen it coming – he should have known something like this would happen.

For a few moments Delia twitched awkwardly, until finally she fell still. Will reached across and felt for a pulse at her neck.

Nothing. She was gone.

_"Dammit."_

"Will?" Jay was looking back, eyes wide with worry.

"What's going on?" Tyler demanded, eyes still on the road.

"She's dead," Will said grimly.

"What?" Tyler almost turned around in his seat.

"Keep driving," Will ordered, his voice harsh.

"What the hell just happened, Will?" Jay asked. He cast a quick glance to Delia's still form, then trained his gaze on Will, who was reaching for her hand.

In her palm he found the syringe, now empty. Blood still dotted the tip.

"Probably sodium thiopental," Will said, half to himself. "It's what they use for the lethal injection," he added when Tyler opened his mouth to ask. "It'd take a high dose to kill her that fast."

"What now?" Jay asked quietly.

Will frowned. "We hide the body."

Tyler barked out a harsh laugh. "We are _so_ fucked."

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

_Like I said, this chapter isn't exactly what I wanted, but at least it's done. I'm starting my first semester of college in two weeks, and I'm working pretty much all the time – from now on, the most I'll be able to update is once a week. I'll try really, really hard to make sure the wait's not longer than that._

_Fun fact…I had 'Traveler' episodes running on my computer while I wrote this chapter…and it took me the span of all 8 episodes to finish._

_Please review!_

**_Cop_**


End file.
